


Babysitting 3rd Gen

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Mia gets stuck babysitting
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Babysitting 3rd Gen

Mia followed William down the stairs of the Queen Mansion, complaining with every step she made. William, for the most part, had blocked out her complaining a long time ago. It was simple, he had plans, everyone else had plans, Mia did not. Mia gets stuck with the kid. Simple? Not to Mia.

"Why do I have to watch your brat?" Mia asked, walking down the final stair before hitting the wood floor.

William turned around, still fighting with his tie. "Because, Zoe and I have plans tonight." He explained for the 30th time.

"Okay, Mom and Dad can watch him."

"Mom and Dad also have plans." He repeated again for the 30th time.

"What about-"

"It's a charity event, Mia." William interrupted. "Everyone is gonna be there. Unless you wanna put on a dress and take Clay as a date, you're stuck watching him here."

"No one asked me if I wanted to go to the charity thing." She crossed her arms, trying to sound offended. Truthfully, she couldn't care any less.

"Yes, we did. Last weekend." He told her, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Remember? Connor and I came to you after the fight with Hanson?"

Mia thought back. The fight with Hanson had been a really easy one so she wouldn't have been distracted, her dad wasn't against it, it was a calm night for her.

"You said you'd rather babysit the small monster than go to an event celebrating the rich snobs in this city."

_Fuck_. She rolled her eyes, uncrossed her arms, and walked past William to meet Zoe in the living room. William followed behind her, wanting to see if she pitched the same argument with Zoe as she did with him.

She didn't. Instead, she just took Clay from Zoe's arms and bounced him a few times. William was surprised it was that easy to get her to agree. If he had known he just had to remind her about what she said, he would have done that this morning and saved himself an entire day of whining.

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna go celebrate Bruce Wayne and his wannabe business men, we're gonna play with rattles and squeaky toys." She said in a soft loving voice to this 2 year old.

"No." The little boy responded, pointing to the small toddler bus in the corner of the living room. "I wanna ride the bus."

Mia bent down to put Clay down on his feet, then stood up straight. "Okay, we're gonna break Aunt Mia's back tonight." She sighed, looking at Zoe. "Still better than the rich A-holes at the gala." She did a small curtsy as she followed Clay to the corner of the living room.

Zoe watched the two of them walk off, then looked at William. "Are you sure they're gonna be okay?"

He nodded. "Mia might claim to be stone cold, but she loves her nephew."


End file.
